


Meet Sofie's Parent

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Future-fic, Galmar's A+ parenting skills, Jarl Korir is a dick to mages and so is his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written for the Skyrim KinkmemeAdoptable children - their futureI'd love to read about what happens to some of the adoptable children a few years later, whether they get adopted by the DB or not. Is Aventus an assassin? Did Lucia and Brenuin stay friends when she grew up? Did Sofie get adopted by a dragonborn that was never home, and grew up with the housecarl in a big, cold house with blood stains that won't come off - but even the howling of ghost at night is better than sleeping on the street, she figures?I don't really have any squicks for this prompt, seeing how it's gen, though I'd appreciate warnigns for non- and dubcon!





	Meet Sofie's Parent

(I) First Meeting (Age 14)

"Are you a mage?" the young man asked, staring balefully at Sofie from the base of the stairway to the Mages' College.

He had dark hair and dark eyes, rare in a Nord, and his hair was just long enough to curl at his collar. He was well dressed in fine furs from Solitude's Radiant Raiment - Sofie knew the proprietary stitching that made the elven sisters' clothing popular across the province. He looked wary, however, as though his question was a kind of test he doubted she would pass.

"Not that it's any of your business," Sofie said pointedly, "but I'm not a mage. I'm just visiting my brother. I can do a few spells, but really, only the useful ones like Healing and Flames and Bound Dagger."

The lad raised a brow. "Bound Dagger is a useful spell?"

"Would you like to be kidnapped and have all your weapons taken away and nothing to fight with? At least knowing that, I'll always be able to defend myself. If that isn't useful I don't know what is," Sofie replied, folding her arms and fighting not to stick her tongue out like she would in an argument with her siblings.

"I'm Assur. Who're you?"

"Sofie. Will you walk me to the carriage?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Home to Windhelm."

"Is it a long way? Papa sometimes goes there to meet with the High King, but he never brings me."

"It's not too far. A couple of hours usually, unless the roads are icy or a dragon attacks," Sofie replied.

Assur's eyes widened. "You've seen dragons up close? For real?"

Sofie shrugged. "They seem to like Windhelm. The Dragonborn lives in Windhelm so it could be to do with that."

"Wow. Hey, you're kinda cool, Sofie."

"I ... Thanks, I think."

"Oh! It, uh, it was a compliment. I don't know anyone who has seen dragons except the ones that fly over the College."

"It was nice meeting you."  
(II) First Date (Age 16)

Sofie was impressed. Assur had managed to find some nice, docile ponies and made up a proper picnic basket with all his favourite foods, and the one or two treats that he knew she liked.

Assur had found a fine picnic site on the pebble strand far below the cliffs, and even made sure that the trail down was safe for the ponies. Some rubble from the Great Collapse served as both table and chairs, and the talked and ate and laughed for hours.

Sofie felt like she had made a new best friend, and couldn't wait to introduce him to her family. Maybe Papa first, though, because she got the feeling that mages made Assur feel vulnerable.

When a mudcrab decided to take exception to their picnic, Assur made a big show of driving the thing back, back to the water's edge, and he took so long that Sofie got bored. She stood up, summoned a Bound Dagger and slew the thing. Assur looked offended.

"Those things carry sickness," Sofie pointed out. "Do you really want to get Rockjoint from our first date? Isn't it better to just kill the thing and be done with it? That's what Papa says."

"Your father must be very wise," Assur said in a huffy voice.

This time Sofie did stick her tongue out at him. Assur laughed, and she leaned forward, and they shared their first kiss.  
(III) Meeting the Parents (One of Them)

It took a few months of Sofie sporadically visiting her family in Winterhold and issuing invitation after invitation to him before Assur decided that he would leave the town and visit Windhelm. The carriage ride was uneventful, which seemed to disappoint the Jarl's son. Sofie suspected that he might have liked to see a dragon. She made a mental note to ask her mother to summon Viing for him some day.

As the carriage crossed into Eastmarch, Sofie and Assur occupied themselves in the back of the carriage - at least until the driver cleared his throat.

"I am not letting your father see you like this in my carriage, Miss Sofie," he said, ruddy complexion flushing further when the two came up for air. The walk to Hjerim from the stables was uneventful. Nobody noticed (or refused to comment) that they were holding hands. Every so often, Assur pulled Sofie into a nook between houses to kiss and nuzzle her. She giggled and shook her head when he tried the same thing in the graveyard.

"Hello! We're here!" Sofie called as she opened the door to Hjerim.

Nobody answered.

"I know Calder is out with Mama, dealing with a Dwemer ruin, and you know where my brother is. I though Papa would be home by now..." Sofie murmured softly. Assur didn't really mind. He tugged her over to the sofa and pulled her onto his lap, running his fingers through her fair hair and kissing her.

"Ahem," came a hard voice behind them.

Assur jumped, and Sofie scrambled off his lap. "Papa!"

"Sofie, love, were you here long? I was in the laboratory," Galmar said, glaring at the boy who was obviously quaking in his boots.

"Papa, we just got here! I guess Mama and Calder are still in Mzinchaleft?" Sofie asked nervously.

"Or Mzulft or one of those Dwemer... places," Galmar said dismissively. "Are you not going to introduce me to your guest?"

"Oh, of course, silly me," Sofie giggled. She took Assur's hand and pulled him forward to stand beside her. "Papa, this is Assur of Winterhold. Assur, this is my father, Galmar Stone-Fist."

Assur's mouth worked silently as Galmar stared levelly at him.

"You Korir's boy?" Galmar asked eventually.

"I... _Jarl_ Korir of Winterhold is my honoured father, yes," Assur replied, sounding irritable by the elder's insolent tone. "And you will address him _properly_," he added. It was dawning on Sofie that Assur might be something of a snob.

"If _Korir_ ever comes to my home, I will do so, boy," Galmar said, narrowing his eyes. His tone switched and became remarkably magnanimous. "Won't you sit down? Make yourselves comfortable?"

Assur sat back on the couch he had been using, upon which Galmar promptly joined him. Sofie sat in the winged chair nearest the fire. Casually, Galmar took a whetstone from his pocket and began inspecting it.

"So... Assur... You ever defile my daughter?"

Sofie and Assur both choked and made horrified noises.

"So you haven't, but you've thought about it," Galmar deduced. "Sofie, why not go to the kitchen and make some tea so we men might _chat_ a bit."

Sofie rolled her eyes but did as she was bid. As she was moving, Galmar unhooked a Nord Hero war axe from his belt and began running the whetstone over the sharp edge of it. Slowly. Repeatedly. 

"So, Assur, you live most of your days in Winterhold?" Galmar asked innocently. The whetstone continued to rasp gently over the blade of the axe.

"This is the first time I've ever left it - at least without Father," Assur replied truthfully.

Galmar nodded. "What do you make of the Mages' College?"

Assure raised his eyebrows. Was this some manner of test? "How do you mean, sir?"

"Do you like it? Do you think it an eyesore? Are the mages good people or untrustworthy leeches? What do you think of it? It's Winterhold's only feature, so you must have some opinion about it. I gather you are not a student there?" Galmar said, eyes glinting with some unknown emotion.

Assur snorted. "The Mages' College drove all the life out of Winterhold. And they caused the Great Collapse and wouldn't fix it! Why else would the College remain standing after half the city just... You know... Stupid untrustworthy mages. They're all elves or as bad as elves, too. Always casting stupid spells," he said with a snort of derision.

Behind him there came the sound of a teapot shattering. "I-is that wh-what you really think, Assur?" Sofie asked, fighting tears.

Galmar raised an eyebrow. "Well, boy? Is that your honest opinion or did your Jarl Father teach you to think that way? HAve no no opinions of your own?" The rhythmic rasp of whetstone on blade continued, and Galmar held the blade up to the light, as if to inspect it.

"I - look, I know it's not a Mage's fault that he's born a mage, but... all they do is cast fireballs and raise the dead," Assur said defensively, almost pleading with Sofie by the time he finished speaking, and trying very hard not to look at the whetstone and the blade.

"You ever meet any of the College Mages, boy? The Arch Mage, perhaps? You might recognise the current one as Sofie's mother. And one of the most talented students is my son Barengar. Sofie's younger brother," Galmar finished speaking and caught Assur with a gimlet eye, before hefting the war axe he had been sharpening, and tossing it to stick in the doorjamb with a dull thunk! "I think you need to leave, Assur. Don't let me catch you near my daughter again, or you'll get more than just an eyeful of my axe."

Assur left and Sofie burst into tears. She flung herself into her father's warm arms.

"He never had a chance, Sofie. He's been raised hearing that every day of his life. He needs to learn to think for himself. But you already do that, and you'll find someone who appreciates you and your family all the more for it. And when you do, I promise I won't have a war axe where he can see it."

Sofie sniffled and looked up at her adoptive father. 

"What about your battleaxe?"


End file.
